


Heartbeats

by humancrime



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancrime/pseuds/humancrime
Summary: Sentiva il cuore pulsargli nelle tempie. Un battito irregolare, discontinuo.L'emozione per ciò che si era appena consumato era ancora viva, e gli cantilenava di svegliare Nate, farlo di nuovo suo, fino a che anche la forza per respirare lo avrebbe abbandonato.





	

Una delicata pioggia estiva batteva sui sottili vetri della finestra, bagnando l'aria pregna d'estate.  
Quella stessa finestra si affacciava all'esterno su un placido cortiletto, colmo di erbe lasciate incolte, e qualche frammento di motocicletta.  
Quei vetri, appannati all'interno, permettevano ad una luce bianca e pastosa di dipingere la propria presenza sul pavimento.

Qualcuno, sul letto, sospirò profondamente.  
Poi tutto tacque nuovamente.

La stanza era spaziosa, ma vuota. L'armadio aperto e disordinato risiedeva alla destra di una bella porta in legno scuro, con una maniglia in ferro giallo, che riluceva con il riflesso di qualsiasi piccola fonte di luce.  
Vi era, oltre a quello, solo un letto matrimoniale.  
Le lenzuola candide che avvolgevano il letto erano stravolte, abbandonate caoticamente sul pavimento di marmo rosato.

Un altro sospiro, e il frusciare della coperta lesero nuovamente quel silenzio così perfetto.

Il biondo posò con leggerezza la testa sul petto dell'amante, prestando attenzione a non svegliarlo.  
Nate si era addormentato quasi subito dopo il sesso. Che bastardo.

“ _Roger aveva ragione. Se io e Near avessimo unito le nostre capacità, sarebbe potuto venir fuori qualcosa di inaspettato. Decisamente, una definizione azzeccata._ ”  
Sorrise fra sé mentre si ripiegava sul fianco, dando le spalle al suo compagno.

Sentiva il cuore pulsargli nelle tempie. Un battito irregolare, discontinuo. L'emozione per ciò che si era appena consumato era ancora viva, e gli cantilenava di svegliare Nate, farlo di nuovo suo, fino a che anche la forza per respirare lo avrebbe abbandonato.

Nate dormiva silenzioso, respirando piano.  
Ancora un bisbiglio della coperta che lamentava l'ennesimo spostamento, fece destare Mello dal sonno in cui stava per cadere.  
L'albino si adagiò alla sua schiena, con una delicatezza che poteva sembrare misurata.  
Un silente velo scese di nuovo sulla stanza buia.  
Mihael, adesso, sentiva il lieve rumore del cuore di Near. Scandiva lento battiti regolari.

Il biondo prese a cercare di respirare seguendo il ritmo del piccolo, ~~dolce~~ ragazzino che giaceva alle sue spalle.  
I due cuori ritmavano le stesse pulsazioni.  
Percepì, Mello, un terzo battito.  
Il loro all'unisono, era un suono delizioso.

  
_Questo battito del cuore,  
sta vibrando attraverso l'universo._


End file.
